Imperilment: The Game
by Canada07
Summary: Ten years after 'Saw IV' and V Hoffman has gone into the shadows as well as Jigsaw's legacy. A new killer rises and the game of Imperilment begins. //I gave up on this//
1. The Price Is Life

The victims with the same names as victims in 'Saw' (ie. Adam, Jeff) are not the ones in the Saw movies. This is not set during or before the vents of Saw 1-4 but 10 years after.

**Be warned this fanfic is rated T because of language and gory violence.**

* * *

**IMPERILMENT(noun) **_Im'pair'uhl'ment _**: To be put in peril or danger. Or to be exposed to possible harm, injury or death.**

* * *

**_i. _Prologue**

Faith cried as she looked at the remains of Carter in the chair beside her. She tried to get out of her chair but the ropes held her back.

"I'm so sorry." She cried.

"Congratualations Faith, you won. You are free to go." A man said. "Remember you always had something to live for. I just made you realize that. But I made you realize that you have something to live for. So next time your on top of a building, think of me and what you learned. The man grabbed a syringe gun out of his back pocket.

"What are you doing? Faith screamed. "I won your stupid game, what are you doing?"

"Thanks for playing." The man continued as he walked to Faith. He then pointed the syringe gun at the side of her head and pulled the trigger. The next thing Faith knew she was back in her home.

* * *

**  
I. The Price Is Life**

_"Breaking news! The latest of the brutal Ian T. Christopher killings have reported that 5 of the 6 missing kidnap victims, are now murder victims. The 6th person has been released but has no memory of the occurences. The good news is that she's safe and all in one piece."_

"He musta drugged 'em." Detective Stone suggested while smoking a cigarette in an office with a colleague. "How else would she not be able to remember what happened?"

"Welcome to the deranged world of serial killers," Detective Lee Jesus answered. "you're either an intelligent but coldblooded killer who has a plan behind every crime, OR you're a low IQ killer without a plan and you murder at every single oppurtunity you get."

"Thanks for the welcome," Stone said sarcastically. "But I studied the way the psycopathic mind works. Just because I'm new to the game doesn't mean I didn't do my homework."

"Then I advise you to study the jigsaw murders that happened five years ago. We're not quite sure of his motives yet but we know he always has plns ahead. He also digs up dirt on his victims any way he can, whether via facebook, myspace, google or tireless stalking. Every week he kidnaps 6 new people and they play a game for their lives. There can only be one winner, the rest die."

"So the price is life."

_"The whereabouts of his hideout are unknown thusfar, but if we can get our hands on his cell phone number a whole new array of possibilities open up in tracking him down. If you have any information, please call Detective Jesus and Stone at the crimestoppers number below your screen..."_

* * *

Ian Christopher sat at his desk in front of a blank screen. In his hand he held a vegetable peeler to peel skin from his body, for every single group of people he slaughtered, he tore off layers of his skin that later turned into scars. His face had two scars on one side, the rest were on other parts of his body which were concealed by clothing. He had seven scars in total.

"Now who do we have here?" He uttered. "A couple? Adam, a doctor and his girlfriend Chase who are engaged. They'll make a good addition, great I have my six contestants."

Ian looked around and looked for his weapon cabinet.

"There you are." He opened it up picked up a tranquilizing pistol, two knives, paralyzer darts and a taser. He then picked up a hat, shades and counterfeit skin to hide his scars. He picked up his iPhone and sent a call to his accomplice.

"Victor, are you doing anything?" Ian asked on the phone.

"Cousin, what's going on." Viktor said from the other line.

"Listen I've got a whole new set of people. I have pictures of them taken and where they live. Do you have your weapons? Knives, taser and everything?"

"Ian please, you've gotta stop doing this. I can't help you anymore... I won't. It's getting in the way of work and my kids."

"You're kidding right?" Ian took on a more forceful tone.

"Ian your sick, please I want to help you. I won't turn you into the cops if you promise to let me help you, I can get you professional help."

"I'm not sick. The world is sick, and I'm the doctor. You see, the world isn't run by leaders anymore it's run by selfishness and greed."

"You kidnap innocent people--"

"I don't kidnap people, you do."

"It's against my will. You've been threatening my family, what else am I supposed to do?"

"Someday you will thank me."

"For ruining my life?"

"Listen, I'm sort of running a tight schedule here. I need you to meet me at Reds boulevard tomorrow at noon."

* * *

_Author notes:_

- _Imperilment_ is another take on the word _Jeopardy _which is, the name of a popular T.V. gameshow

- Jesus in "Detective Lee Jesus" is pronounced _"Hésus"_

**Hope you enjoyed the first chapter. Reviews are always appreciated!**


	2. Welcome to Imperilment

**II. Welcome To Imperilment**

**(3:00PM)**

"In a matter of three hours..." Ian said as he took a sip of coffee in a coffee shop. "you managed to eat pizza and kidnap six individuals at 5 different locations around town. New record?" Ian raised up a hand expecting a high five. Viktor merely shook his head.

"I'm not happy about what I've done for you." Viktor replied solemnly. "I hate your guts and you know it."

"You my friend... You have issues. And I'll prove it to you."

Viktor ignored everything Ian said. "I'm going to destroy you one day. What you're doing is wrong and it has to stop. Everything you've done to me, everything you've done to innocent people, I'm going to stop it. I'll tear you apart and you won't be able to do anything about it."

"Are you trying to make me feel threatened?"

"Is it working?"

"You're the one who should feel threatened. If I ever find that you've given any information about me to the cops... I'll go to your house and tell your wife you're dead. Then I'll let her cry on my shoulder and then I'll do things to her. Right in front of your kids. Then... I'll kill her. Right in front of your kids."

Viktor felt rage and anger building up inside of him.

"And when your wife is lying thee lifeless on the floor. I'm going to take little Amy and I'm going to smash her head in the cupboard. The when little Sydney is trying to run away I'm going to--"

Within a split second Viktor stood up, took a knife from the table and put it to Ian's throat.

"Whoa! Easy!" Ian exclaimed innocently standing with his arms up in the air. "You're gonna kill me now? You're gonna slit my throat over coffee and donuts?"

People around them began screaming and yelling.

"Oh my God he has a knife!" A clerk shouted.

"Get the manager!" A lady yelled. "George, grab the children!"

"Calm down everyone! I'm a cop!" A police officer indicated, flashing his badge. "Sir I'm gonna need you to drop the weapon and put your hands where I can see them!"

"Well," Ian whispered as the cop made his way towards them. "I told you... You have issues.."

Viktor looked around at all the people panicking, he dropped the knife and willingly put his hands on top of his head. Ian shrugged and very subtly grinned.

"You're gonna have to come with me." The officer instructed. "I don't want to use force, please cooperate."

"Sir, this man... He's..."

"Lucky as hell you didn't slit his throat? You're damn right he is, now come with me."

He let the cop put handcuffs on him and he was dragged out of the store and into the police car.

* * *

"Explain." The officer said.

"Sir, he threatened my family." Viktor stated.

"He threatened your family. So all of a sudden you decide to pull a knife on him huh? Because that's how we all resolve our problems isn't it?"

"Sir, that man was Ian Christopher."

The officer frowned for a second, then stood up and punched Viktor in the face, leaving a mark of a wedding ring on Viktor's right cheek.

"Why the hell didn't you tell me that when he was right there in the coffee shop asshole?" The officer shook his head. "I could've made the arrest right there."

"Sir I don't think you understand how dangerous this man is. The time it takes for you to take out handcuffs or a gun, he would've already inserted a bullet into your skull."

"How exactly do you know him?"

"My aunt was infertile so she adopted him, I was the lucky son of a bitch who ended up to be his cousin. Well when he grew older he realized he was adopted, and when he found out about the history of his mother and her heroin addiction--"

"Alright, alright you're his adopted cousin. Mother was addicted to heroin. I get it. I didn't need his lifestory."

"I can give you his cell phone number."

"His cell phone number? Are you serious about this?"

"Why would I lie to you officer?"

"Is his phone GPS enabled by any chance?"

"Yes sir, it's an iPhone."

"Well, although I'm a little skeptical about this. But write it down for me on this piece of paper. And I'll make you a deal, if you're telling the truth and if this is his actual number, we're willing to forget about your little 'threat with a deadly weapon'. But ONLY if we get anywhere with this. understand?"

"I understand."

"Well thanks for your cooperation, we'll be monitoring all incoming and outgoing calls for his phone 24 hours a day, you'll be under probation until we get some more information."

"You better get to working I heard he kidnapped 6 new people, you've got about a week before more lives are lost."

* * *

Adam woke up in a dark place on a hard floor and found his hands in handcuffs. Next to him he could feel his girlfriend Chase.

"Babe, are you awake?" He asked.

The whole place lit up with bright lights revealing four more people on the ground handcuffed other than him and his girlfriend. He looked straight ahead and saw a man in a black suit with two visible scars on his face.

"Congratulations!" Ian spoke. "You six, have been randomly selected to be the next contestants for my game show!"

"Oh hell no!" A man cried.

In a matter of seconds they all realized who the man was.

"I am your host."Ian said. "Welcome Sierra, Hunter, Trinity, Connor, Chase and Adam! Get yourselves acquainted. Welcome to Imperilment."

They all stared blankly at each other.

"Now the game Imperilment," Ian explained. "relies heavily on luck, strategy, wits and bravery. All six of you are handcuffed. So, in front of you there are six toolboxes, all containing keys to your handcuffs. When I tell you to, you will all choose a toolbox."

"This guy is sick..." Connor uttered.

"There's no way this is going to be that easy." Trinity said. "There's probably a trick somewhere."

"Exactly," Hunter agreed. "I mean, I could easily free myself, go up there and beat the living shit out of him."

"You have 60 seconds," Ian warned. "Before this whole place fills up with toxic gas. The door is behind you, peace!"

Ian disappeared into nothing but a black screen.

"Nice effect asshole!" Sierra taunted. "Showing yourself on the screen, making us believe you were actually there. Then disappearing like a fucking coward!"

"He probably can't hear you." Trinity said.

On the black screen appeared "**0:60**" and then "**0:59**", it was counting down.

"Go! Go! Go!" Chase yelled.

Everyone ran to a toolbox, opened it, took a key and freed themseleves and they all ran for the door. Everyone except for Connor who in his box found a key and a silver pistol. While everyone ran out of the room Connor stayed and examined it. He looked up at the time, "**0:30**".

"Pistol..." He mumbled. "Why would he leave a pistol in one of the boxes."

He picked up the pistol and found a sticky note attached to it.

_This gun only gives one shot,  
so at the right moment,__  
kill a fellow contestant,  
it may be your only shot  
at surviving Imperilment._

"**0:10**"

Connor put the pistol in his pocket and sprinted out the door.

**Author Notes:**

**- Someone asked in the reviews if there will be a twist at the end, yes there will be a twist at the end.**

**Hope you enjoyed Chapter 2. I'll update again as soon as possible. In the meantime reviews are always greatly appreciated.**


	3. The Hunt For Ian Christopher

**III. The Hunt For Ian Christopher**

Stone flipped through the late night channels on his television set, drinking a can of beer.

The phone rang.

"Hello." He answered.

"Stone." Lee said on the other line. "The police managed to get their hands on Ian Christoopher's cell phone number."

"Great... Look I studied the John Kramer files and compared him to Ian Christopher. This Jigsaw character is really getting to me, what if Ian was connected to him or one of his accompllices somehow?"

"Now you're getting into it."

"That was a serious question. What if--"

"Listen, the FBI managed found that Ian set his GPS to Eternal Spirits nightclub and he's making his way there right now. We better get going, hurry up and meet me there this may be our only chance.

"Fine bye..." Stone hung up the phone and called for a taxi.

* * *

The taxi pulled up to Eternal Spirits bar, Stone reached for his wallet and gave the driver a 20.

"I could smell from your breath that you've had a beer or two," The driver commented, he was foreign. "yet you're still going to the nightclub. You Americans don't know when to quit ehh?"

"I'd give you an extra five to shut up..." Stone stammered. "unfortunately... I'm broke."

Stone walked out of the cab and was nearly blinded by flashing red and blue lights. He saw an FBI agent giving Lee a strange device with an antennae.

"Stone, look what I got." Detective Lee Jesus said. "A tracking device. Ian is currently on the phone with somebody, as long as his phone is on, we'll be able to find his exact location in this building! Plus we've got this whole place on lockdown, with all the police cars. His capture is almost guaranteed!"

"Well, let's go, It's a big nightclub, three floors."

They both went in and looked around for any sign of Ian. The heat on the tracking device didn't increase. They took the elevator to the second floor. The heat increased immediately.

"He's on this floor." Lee indicated. His heartbeat rose. As he walked Stone followed. "Oh my God, he's to directly to our right." Lee saw on his device and he turned his head, only to find a woman on a barseat shaking and sweating while talking on the phone.

"Please..." The woman pleaded on the phone. The person on the other line must've been threatening her. "I don't know who you are. Please..."

Lee sat next to her and secretly flashed his FBI badge. She nodded and assuming Lee could read lips she mouthed words to communicate with him , so that the person on the other line wouldn't hear.

_"My name is Faith."_ She mouthed._ "A man found me here and gave me this phone and placed a call with another cell phone he had. He said the cops would be looking for him and he said if I ended this call, the phone would explode. He also said if I walked away from the call he would find me and kill me. He told me we've met before but I honestly have no idea who he is."_

Lee shook his head and took the phone from Faith, careful not to press the 'end' button.

"Ian Christopher." Lee spoke into the phone. "I am Lee Jesus from the FBI and you're busted my friend. When we tracked down this phonecall we got the locations of _both _callers."

"Oh no!" Ian pretended to be scared. "Ireally hope you don't use that information and find me!"

"The game is over my friend and the good side wins again."

"Really? Because you do know the whole thing about 'ending the call would make the phone explode' isn't actually real right? I happen to have the detonator right here. If I were you, I would put this phone in a concealed place."

"Shit! SHIT!" Lee threw the phone to the other side of the room and yelled. "FBI! EVERYONE GET DOWN! GET DOWN NOW!! THERES A BOMB IN HERE!"

People ducked, went under the tables, ran for the elevator, some ran for the washrooms. Lee grabbed Faith and took her behind the bartender's counter Stone jumped over and took shelter with them.

An explosion filled the room and left it in smoke.

Lee looked up and found several people lying down in pain, bleeding from wounds or badly burnt. Some were unconcious and the poeple who were under the tables were minorly burnt.

"Thank God for this." The bartender said knocking on the countertop.

"Knock on wood." Stone laughed.

"Were gonna need some ambulances here, we have injured people on the ground, a bomb was set off. Ian Christopher nowhere to be found over." Lee said into his walkie-talkie.

"Why didn't you tell them that you know where his hideout is?" Stone asked

"I'm gonna deal with this myself." Lee replied.

"You're kidding right? This man's dangerous."

"Did you hear his voice?It had 'trap' written all over it, I don't want anybody else to fall for it."

"That's very noble of you, but I'm going with you. I'm your partner."

"It's too dangerous. You don't have enough experience and I won't risk your life."

"You just want all the glory. When you make the arrest, everyone will praise you and nobody else. Is that what this is all about?"

Lee ignored him and walked away leaving Stone, Faith and the bartender behind the counter. As Lee walked to the elevator people were on the ground in anguish, suffering from the explosion. A man grabbed Lee by the leg.

"Please. SHOOT ME." A man on the ground screamed. His arms and legs were horribly burnt and bleeding.

"Help will be here soon." Lee informed him. "Now let go of me."

"SHOOT ME! PUT ME OUT OF THIS HELL! DO IT--" His scream turned into a cry and then he stopped. "You were the man who threw the bomb."

"Sir let go of my leg, NOW!"

"IT WAS YOU! It was you..." He said right before he passed out. His tight grip lessened until he was barely holding on, Lee shook his hand away and went into the elevator leaving the man on the ground unconscious.

* * *

Adam, Chase, Trinity, Hunter, Sierra and Connor sat in a barely lit room on a hard cement floor staring blankly at each other.

"Look," Adam said. "I don't know who the rest ofd you guys are, all I know is that we need to get out of this."

"Oh yeah." Trinity answered. "All the other Ian Christopher victims did a _great_ job at doing that."

"Trinity, relax." Hunter added. "I know you're not crazy about trusting guys but Adam may have something here."

"You're the only one here I trust Hunter." She replied.

While the others talked, Connor sat beside his friend Sierra and behind his back showed her the pistol he found.

"Connor." Sierra whispered.

"Don't worry." Connor whispered back. "This is our ticket out of here."

They both paid attention to what everyone else was talking about.

"Adam, look at the unlit corner," Hunter pointed, "there's a square in the floor. Can you see it?"

"Oh, yeah I see it." Adam replied.

"Looks like a trap door. I think it's best you and me check it out."

"Let's go."

"Are you guys serious about this?" Sierra asked.

"Well we aren't gonna stay here until that mad man comes and gets us. We'll be back and get you guys if it's safe."

"Adam," Chase said. "Be careful, please." She gave him a kiss praying it won't be their last.

* * *

**Author Notes:**

- It's been hard switching stories of the detectives, the victims and Viktor, but all three plot points will tie in together for Chapter 4, check back soon!

**Reviews are always appreciated!**


	4. In Your Darkest Hour

Reading this chapter, you will find this story supports the "Amanda Theory", (the theory of Amanda being alive). **Also **keep in mind the Adam in this story is not the same character that was in the first movie.

**IV. In Your Darkest Hour**

Lee Jesus knocked down the door to the building Ian was supposedly in. Detective Stone appeared behind him.

"What the-- What are you doing here?" Lee asked to his surprise. "I told you this is too dangerous for a newcomer like you."

"It'll be a good experience for me." Stone replied. "I brought a gun at least." Showing his pistol to the detective.

They both went inside. It was an dusty area inside and the only source of light was from windows near the ceiling. It resembled an abandoned warehouse.

"Those boxes over there. Move them away, it may lead to a passage that'll get us to Ian Christopher and the victims." Lee stated.

They ran to the boxes and knocked down the pile, revealing an elevator. Stone pushed the button and the door opened waiting for them to step in.

"How did you know to move the boxes?" Stone asked.

"Years of experience with these sorts of killers." Lee answered.

"You mean you dealt with the John Kramer case?"

Lee didn't answer, instead he said: "Take out your radio to communicate, we're splitting up. Take the b'elow level 1' and I'll take 'below level 2'.

Stone scratched his head nervously, watching Lee push the buttons "B1" and "B2"

Lee jokingly spoke into the speaker. _"Someone looks nervous. Over."_

_"I am nervous. You dont look nervous. Over."_

Lee shook his head and laughed silently mumbling something about newcomers. The door opened to a room with many piles of boxes.

_"I guess this is my stop. Over."_

_"See what you can find. Good luck Stone. Over."_

With that Stone walked out nervously holding his gun.

Lee stepped out of the elevator at "B2", his radio went fuzzy.

_"Lee, there's a dead body in here."_ Stone said over the communicator. _"It's a woman. Ironically it doesn't smell like dead body."_

Lee smiled. _"Continue."_

_"Oh my God, I think this is the corpse of Amanda Young. This guy might have more to do with the Jigsaw killer than we think."_

_"Are you sure it's her?"_

_"Yes, she looks like she did in the pictures, and the description matches perfectly. It's her."_

_"Good find."_

_"Is that all you can say to me? This body was missing for a decade and that's all you can say to me?"_

_"The body is still there, it doesn't smell like corpse, she obviously isn't dead is she?"_ Lee saw a door in front of him. He opened the door.

"Ian Christopher, FBI." He said.

_"LEE! Is he there? LEE!" _

Lee dropped his two way radio on the ground and smashed it with his foot.

* * *

**10 minutes ago...**

"Hunter are you there?" Adam called. "This room is narrow and I can't see anything, it's pitch black in here."

"Yeah I'm here," Hunter replied. "The floor is sticky, and it smells like gas in here."

The trapdoor they went in through made a clicking noise, which probably meant it locked.

_"Adam and Hunter." _Ian spoke through an intercom. _"I am watching you right now."_

"Oh he's watching us. Where's the camera? Where is it" Hunter said looking for a camera with his flashlight. "Hey Adam, I think he wants us to take off our clothes and seduce each other."

_"My intentions are far from perverted. Below your feet is a lantern.__" _They both picked up a lantern.

"_As you see it isn't lit up, Hunter can fix that, he is a smoker after all._" Hunter reached into his pocket, took out a lighter. He put his hand inside the alntern and lit it up. He gave the lighter to Jeff to do the same. They both closed the opening of the lanterns and it made a clicking sound.

The sound of gears moving came from the walls followed by a gunshot.

Adam screamed in terror as he was hit by a bullet. "Oh my God..." Adam nearly fell to the ground spraining his ankle. He pointed his flashlight and saw his ankle bleeding and wounded.

The gears inside the walls sounded again followed by another gunshot hitting Adam in his left calf.

Adam screamed in pain and cursed. A lump formed in his throat. He knelt down holding the lantern with both hands.

_"Hunter on the other side of the room are cleaning implements and alcohol laid down on the floor in front of the door which will help you save Adam. There is a door in front of you and a cabinet beside you, Hunter, can you see it? Open it. In four minutes a poisonous gas will be released into the air eventually killing you both. Hunter, will you escape with your life or will you save another human being in his darkest hour? Imagine what you would do in Adam's position. Your lives are now in peril. S__ave Adam or save yourself, make your choice"_

Hunter looked down at his feet thinking about how much he would be able to do in four minutes. He opened the drawer beside him and found a gun and a picture of him smoking.

_"On the other hand Hunter. A man once said, when there's that much poison in your blood - the only thing left to do... Is shoot yourself."_

"How did you get this picture."

_"You gave it to me."_

"Do I know you?"

_"You have four minutes Hunter. Are you gonna waste your last minutes searching for answers? Or are you gonna do something useful, for once in your life."_

Next to the picture was a key labeled "Salvation". Hunter put the gun in his pocket, ripped the picture and took the key. He left the lantern in the cabinet. "Good luck Adam." He said.

"WHAT? NO! You're supposed to help me! we're supposed to be a team."

"The tools to save you are right here." Hunter pointed to the floor below him as he stood by the door. "HELP YOURSELF!"

What Hunter didn't know was that this door was holding a chainsaw and if it was moved, the chainsaw would turn on and fall down beheading Hunter. The chainsaw being very heavy cut right through Hunter and onto the supplies that would help Adam survive, damaging them and making them completely useless.

"NO! NO! NO! That was my chance! That was my chance..."

_"__Hunter could've helped you, but instead he took the key to salvation. He took one way out of Imperilment. But not the right way."_

"What does that mean for me?

_"You have had a tendency in the past to give up when times are hard especially when you're under very bad circumstances."_

"And what happens now?"

_"You were shot twice, and you haven't given up yet even though you knew that there would be a poisonous gas that would guarantee your death. Now it's time for the ultimate test of will for survival. That lantern your holding is getting heavy isn't it? Don't put it down because once you put that down the lantern will break setting the floor on fire. The floor is covered in liquid gas."_

Adam cursed under his breath.

_"Dont even think about blowing out your flame because that clicking sound you heard earlier, it locked the lantern in place. You now need a tiny object like a pen to open it, but you don't have one with you."_

_"What you heard about one person surviving Imperilment."_ Ian continued._ "That's a lie. I take away hope from my subjects, but leave a little amount so that they have something to 'play' for and so they face the fact that they have things to live for, then I put them face to face with themseleves and their fatal flaws."_

Adam shook under the weight of the lantern.

"Good luck."

* * *

"They're taking a while under there." Trinity spoke. "Connor? That's your name right? You look pale. Is something bothering you?"

"No." Connor replied.

"Connor's just kind of agitated," Sierra insisted. She tried hinting to Connor that he should shoot someone with the gun before something happens. "because he really wants to _do_ something and he doesn't know _who_ to do it to."

"Virgin huh?" Trinity said. "I've been there. Done that."

"I feel like something bad is happening to Adam." Chase spoke up for the first time since Adam went throught the trapdoor. At that momnet her phone rang.

"Hello?" Chase said. The others kept quiet.

"Chase." Ian said. "If you want Adam to live you will follow these rules. Adam's ife is in peril and as of now, yours is too. How far will you go to save your beloved soon to be husband?"

"I'll do anything."

"In your stomach there is a small device that is slowly leaking poison into your body. You have 30 mnutes before it reaches your blood stream. Without anyone following you you will go to the elevator into the Basement floor 1, there you will see a dead woman in red. Reach into her pocket and you will find a map leading to a gun, beside the gun there will be a map leading to the emerency kit. By that time there will probably be a man looking around, from the shadows I want you to shoot him. After that I will tell you what to do."

"Yes."

"The elevator is through the door you came in, with the big screen. If anyone follows you I will make the poison leak out faster than ever giving you only two minutes. Your life is in peril, Adam may already be dead, let the games begin."


	5. Sounds Of Silence: Amanda Rebirth

This chapter includes a lot of flashblacks. I hope it's not too confusing. But it is necesarry for the 'Saw' part of the story to unfold.

And for those who don't know, the Billy doll (a.k.a the Jigsaw puppet) is used in recorded video messages for Jigsaw to communicate with his subjects often distributing the details and rules to Jigsaw's sadistic traps.

**Amanda Rebirth**

Trinity, Sierra and Connor sat on the floor. The lights went off for a few seconds and dragging sounds were made.

"What's going on..." Connor spoke. "Sierra, are you there? SIERRA! Trinity?"

"I'm here." Trinity replied.

The lights went back on and Sierra was gone.

* * *

Sierra awoke in a room with nothing on her feet. Half of the room was lit and the floor in front of her was covered with shards of glass. On both of her wrists was a device. The room lit up one light at a time revealing a Billy doll at the other side of the room holding a key. On the floor was an iPod with a sticky not attached to it that sad _"PrEsS PlAy"_. Shaking in horror she picked it up, put on the earphones and pressed play.

"Hello Sierra," A voice said, which was very similar to Jigsaw's. "All your life you've been taking pain for pleasure. Treating your body as a foundation of suffering but through your eyes, nothing feels better. Today I am going to give you the ultimate pleasure. The devices on your wrist are triggered by sound, if it is triggered, it will cut your radial artery on your wrists, killing you in a matter of seconds."

Sierra screamed looking at her wrists.

"The limit to your device is 90 decibels. Try staying as quiet as possible when you walk on the glass or else your life will end. To encourage you to get going now, an Iron Maiden song will be playing and the volume will turn up and at 5 minutes it will reach 90 decibels. Who knew that heavy metal could actually... kill a human being? Your life is now in peril. Live or die Sierra, make your choice."

She took off the headphoones and the Iron Maiden song "Blood On The World's Hand" started playing. Getting a little louder as it plays. There was a small meter above Jigsaw's doll, telling Sierra how loud the song was getting.

_25 decibels_

Sierra started walking and a shards of glass dug into and cut her feet. Her heart pounded her ribcage like drums. Her whole body shook, she wanted to throw up but she couldn't. This hurt more than anything she has ever imagined. Or felt before. She was careful not to scream or yell for help. She only let out subtle groans. Other than that, the only sound was silence and the music playing.

_"When you can see it happening." _The song played._ "The madness that's all around you. Nobody seems to worry. The world seems to powerless to act..."_

Every step glass broke under her feet she covered her mouth to keep in what was trying to come out.

_"It's out of control."_

She decided to think of happy thoughts. But she got rid of those long ago. She tried taking off the devices on her hands but after a few attempts she realized that getting the key was the only way.

_"Blood on the world's hands."_

She fell to the ground, cutting the palms of her hand and her knees.

_"Each day a new toll."_

_65 decibels_

She was halfway through the room, halfway to the doll and the key that will save her. But the volume level was more than halfway. She had to get up and run because her life depended on it. She got up and started running the pain was more intense, she couldn't take it much longer she screamed and fell to the ground face first.

The music stopped. The device triggered. Sierra was on the ground dead and the front of her body was cut and scarred.

**10 years ago**

Hoffman switched Jigsaw's letter to Amanda to a false letter that he had written. He picked up Jigsaw's letter and opened it to read it's contents.

_Dearest Amanda,_

_You and me may not have had the best lives but we can make other people's lives better. It has been a pleasure teaching you and having you as my apprentice. You have always had a weakness, your emotions. Considering your progress I am sure you will learn to get the best of your emotions, rather than your emotions getting the best of you. Amanda you are not just a pawn in my games. Today I was testing you, and now I know that you are worthy of carrying on my life's work. Come into the room I just need to talk to you about... Someone...__ Remember, once you say yes, there is no turning back._

_Sincerely,  
__John_

Hoffman put the letter in his pocket and walked away.

**A day later**

"There are some things I need you to do for me." John said lying on the medical bed.

Amanda listened.

"In my desk... The center drawer... An envelope... With your name on it."

Amanda nodded.

Amanda opened Jigsaw's drawer and read the letter.

_Dear Amanda,_

_I don't know what to do anymore. It seems you haven't learned anything from me. It seems that you have failed to understand the concept of my games. I know about Adam in the bathroom. I know about Eric Matthews. I know more than you think Amanda. I am not so certain about you carrying on my life's work. I want you to carry on with your life though, do yourself a favor._

_Sincerely,  
John_

**Later that day**

"You needed to abide by the rules." Jigsaw stated as he watched Amanda fall to the ground bleeding. "You couldn't." Amanda choked. Jigsaw was disappointed and upset seeing his apprentice go down in such a horrible way. "God." There was still hope though. Underneath his bed Jigsaw pushed a button alerting the hospital to send an ambulance in four minutes.

* * *

"According to our records, this is Jeff and, his wife?" A man stammered, shocked at the sight of the remains of Lynn. "We're gonna need a few people to take the body of John Kramer, it needs an autopsy."

"Sir," A woman investigator said. "Amanda Young, the shooter missed her jugular vein. It could've been fatal. Get her to the hospital quick she may still have a chance."

**End of flashback**

Stone looked blankly at Amanda. "She's still here." He emphasized in a daze. "It doesn't smell like corpse. She must've died today. The one question I'm still left to ask is, what did he want with Amanda Young?" Behind a wall of boxes a tape played, it was the voice of Jigsaw. "What the hell?" Stone raised his gun, pointing it at the boxes. "Come out with your hands up!"

_"If you are listening to this, you are on your first task. Assuming you have grabbed the map and the gun and that the man is on the other side of the boxes, this should have caught his attention. Through a crack between the boxes, shoot him in the chest. Do it now."_

Chase held the gun in between the boxes and shot. The first time she missed.

_"Once you have shot him, follow the map to the emergency kit."_

"Holy..." Stone jumped. He shot at the boxes. But Chase got him the second time, right in the chest. He fell back to the ground and Chase ran into the elevator.

Stone breathed heavily feeling his chest, he was wearing his bulletproof vest.

"Those hurt like a bitch don't they?" Amanda laughed and got up wiping the make up off of her face. "You know, pale just isn't my color! It doesn't go with my eyes wouldn't you say?"

Stone coughed.

"No, no, no. Don't get up." Amanda told him. Taking out a needle. "You're a dead man anyways. Unless of course, you win your game. Stay still." Amanda injected the needle into Stone, causing him to go unconcious.

Amanda took a cloth from her pocket to wipe the rest of the make up off of her face. She took out a gun with the word _Vengeance _carved on one side and a picture of a neck on the other side. She kissed it softly and put it back into her pocket.

* * *

Stone woke up inn a dark room across from Adam who was holding the lantern. In front of him was the body and head of the recently deceased Hunter, the door was closed and the chainsaw was gone. He was chained by his foot to the wall, and had his left arm handcuffed to the wall.

Stone screamed as loud as he could, he tried to break free from the chain and the handcuffs but he screamed even louder. On his handcuff was a grenade and on the fuse was a silver key.

"A cloaked... man... brought you in here..." Adam said still in pain from the bullets and still trying to hold up the lantern.

"Who are you? WHO PUT ME HERE?" Stone asked.

"My name's Adam."

Stone looked at the grenade and tried to separate it from the cuffs. But if he broke the fuse, he'd have to pay the price of his left hand

"Don't... Don't touch that." Adam said.

"But the key, it probably goes through that door doesn't it? Hell, you put me here didn't you? You're not a victim you're working for _him_ aren't you? I'm not trusting you until I see any proof that you are a victim."

"I've been shot twice, I'm holding a lantern, if I drp this, we're both gonna die. If you don't trust me and work tgether we're never gonna get out of here."

Stone shook his head and found a tape in his right pocket, using his free hand he took it out and pressed 'play'."

_"Hello Stone." _Jigsaw's voice said. _"According to what you've studied, you may think I'm dead. I am dead, but my legacy is very much alive. The last few years of your life you have become so obssessed with becoming a detective and in doing so you have become an enemy to yourself, you're family and to the world. You have had no tolerance for anyone or anything unless it had to do with a case and you let your temper take control over everything else. Well, heres something to get real fired up about. The man across the room from you holds your life in his hands. If he drops or puts down the lantern, the whole room will go up in flames."_

Stone swore under his breath looking at Adam.

_"The key attached to the fuse of the grenade will guarantee your salvation, but in order to use that key, you're gonna have to play a game. You're job is not to save Adam, his job is to keep you alive until you find a way to get to the door using the key. If his girlriend wins er game, her and Adam will be saved, but you will not be, as it is not part of your game. On the floor is an axe, a case of vaseline, a needle, duct tape, an artificial foot inside a shoe and a bucket of sulphuric acid."_

"WHAT HAVE YOU DONE TO MY PARTNER?"

_"Your life is in peril, save your own life mr. detective. Your game has begun."_ The tape clicked and Stone took the vaseline and tried lubricating his foot out of the chain.

"What are you doing? That's not... not gonna work."

"Shut up."

"Pass me that axe... I think I can... break the glass... of the lantern... blow out the flame."

"SHUT UP!" Stone yelled. He took the hatchet with his right hand, looked for a weak spot or kink in the metal in the handcuff chain connecting him to the wall and with a swing he broke the chain. He inspected the grenade that was still on the part of the handcuff that was on his hand.

"Hey, we've gotta work together here." Adam insisted.

Stone applied vaseline on a spot in his leg and injected the needle into that spot

"You know at the risk oh Hepatitis--" Adam said.

"What don't you understand about shutting the hell up?" Stone snapped. He took a ballpoint pen and drew a line on his lower leg. "This is to make my leg numb, so I won't feel the hatchet cutting through my flesh. Don't you see? He wants me to live, he wants me to be able to use that artificial foot. He wants me to succeed and look for my partner."

"I don't think it's gonna be that easy finding your partner though."

"Exactly, this is just _part_ of my game." Stone put the pen on the floor and looked at the blade of his hatchet.

"Pen! PEN! Give me that pen! It'll unlock the lantern... I can blow out the flame..."

"But if you do that then there would be no light in the room would there? I thought so."

Stone put the needle in his mouth and bit it as he took a first swing at his leg. He scarcely felt any pain but he gagged and shook at the sight of his leg being cut by a hatchet. He swung again and the hatchet hit his bone. He took another swing and heard his bone crack. He swung a few more times until there was barely a layer of skin that attached his foot to his leg. He used the hatchet to remove the final layer, he took the artificial leg and used the duct tape to attach it his knee.

Through the door beside Stone, Chase came inside the room carrying a first aid kit and crutches in one arm and a flashlight in the other arm. They caressed and kissed each other. Stone threw Adam the pen so he could blow out the flame of the lantern.

"Thanks." Adam said.

He tried standing up, but his left leg wobbled a bit. He put more duct tape so it would effic4iently keep his foot attached to his leg.

He went to the door and to his surprise, it opened by just turning the knob. He didn't have to use the key on the ring of the handcuff. At least. Not yet.

"Where are you going?" Adam asked, laying down as Chase carefully removed a bullet from his ankle.

"I'm going to find my partner," Stone replied in a more friendly tone. "Then, I'm gonna catch a killer." He then limped out the door.

Ten minutes later Chase was done treating Adam. He got up using the crutches and told Chase about his plan.

"Chase, baby please I need you to understand." Adam explained. "We survived his game, and week after week he's just going to kill more people. The only reason why he's still doing this, is because nobody has had the guts to turn the tables on him."

"It's too dangerous. We're not doing this." Chase cried.

_"Adam, listen to her." _Ian said through the intercom. _"You have't learned anything have you? I'm only doing this to help people. I've told you earlier but you apparently failed to understand the point of my games."_

"You sick piece of shit!" Adam yelled, using his crutches to get to Hunter's body. "I'm taking you down." Adam reached into Hunter's pockets and took the gun Hunter picked up earlier and his lighter. He pushed Chase out first.

_"The door is right there. You can leave, but youre choosing to stay? I'm flattered. But you're making the dumbest choice of your life. Don't do something you're gonna regret."_

Adam found the camera and smiled at it. He lit Hunter's lighter and pointed at the camera. He threw the lit lighter into the room, causing the whole room to catch fire, including Hunter's body. With that, he left the door open halfway so that any fire detectors present in the building would detect the smoke.

"Chase, go outside." Adam said. "It'll be safer for you."

Chase wanted to argue but she knew how serious Adam was. He took a gun and and used his crutches to look for the man behind all his troubles, Ian Christopher.

**Author Notes:**

Ok I'm not a doctor so I wouldn't know if Anesthesia would work on your leg or anything like that, just enjoy the story for what it is.


End file.
